


Say My Name In Sunshine, Sweet

by LazyWriterGirl



Series: Femslash February 2017 - I Write Best When I'm Writing Gay [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, I Think I Did Two Themes At Once, Not Until The Last Section, Prompt Fill, Severa Likes Hearing Noire Say Her Name, Shh Pretend it Isn't Late, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl
Summary: “I love you, Severa.”“Geez, d-don’t make it sound like this is the last time you’re going to say that to me!”“Severa…”“I love you, Noire.”Or, the world is not worth dying for, but for the young Shepherds, some things still are. For Severa, it’s the way that Noire says her name.Femslash February Prompt 12/12 - "There was something wrong with the sunshine."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942921) by [WindStainedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams). 



 There was something wrong with the sunshine.

 

In Ylisstol it had been dulled by the reddened sky, though plain to see; but here, amidst the rubble and the rust that lined the ruins they called refuge, there was nothing. Nothing but the sickly pallor of the clouds. Death rolled over all the world, and they were left alone.

That is what they felt, the children of the Shepherds.

The world had lost. Grima had won. There would be nothing left for the forces of good to salvage upon their death, if any good even remained. All was desolation. All was dead.

It was with these wearying thoughts that Severa crept through their makeshift camp at night, watching for any signs of movement from the surrounding plains. There was nothing, nothing but the dark of the world as it shifted in the slumber of dawn, but Severa kept vigilant. She would not have the deaths of her friends on her mind, would not play a part in it.

A twig snapped, and instantly she rounded on the source of the noise, ready to strike. Something stopped her, an instinct, and a moment later a voice called out to her from the dark.

“Severa, it’s me!”

“Noire! You should be in bed,” she said, all but hissing as the other girl came into view.

Noire shook her head, and Severa could just make out the shape of Noire’s bow, of the quiver on her love’s back. Vigilance was something that they all had need of, now. “You know I worry about you taking shifts on your own like this.”

“Lucina asked me to,” she replied. “And I’m doing this to keep you safe.”

“I know…but you can keep me safe and I can keep you safe, if we’re both out here together,” Noire countered, reaching for her with one shaky hand. “P-please don’t make me walk back alone.”

After a moment of silence, Severa reached back.

When it came to Noire, she always did.

The world fell quiet again, the dawn refusing to break above the ruins that served as the home of their pitiful resistance. Severa fiddled with Noire’s gloved hands, her eyes straining against the dark. It was too quiet. The howls of the Risen had become a constant in their lives, and the lack of the sound…unnerved her.

A horn sounded, two short blasts from the north, and Severa curse. Owain had seen something.

Another horn followed, two short blasts from the west. Kjelle was facing down a threat as well.

Severa and Noire waited, counting the seconds, hoping that the horn from the south would blast once, to signify a safe passage.

Two short blasts.

“Severa,” Noire said, and Severa turned to face her love. Noire was paler than usual, a poor sign, and the hand that was not holding Severa’s pointed out, into the distance. “Do you see that?”

Severa followed the direction of Noire’s pointed finger, and she cursed under her breath. Risen. An army of them. Marching towards their camp. Severa watched their progress for a while, bile rising in her throat at the sight of the grotesqueries ambling forward, undeterred by the dead trees that made up the forest. They would not be able to escape in time, not even if they only took what little equipment they had.

Pulling the horn from her belt, she blew into it; two short blasts, and ran back towards the camp, dragging Noire behind her. “Come on!”

Noire ran, clutching Severa’s hand for dear life as her other one flew up to her talisman. “I love you, Severa!” she cried, and Severa stopped running, wheeling around to face Noire with a bit more force then necessary.

“Geez, d-don’t make it sound like this is the last time you’re going to say that to me!” They both knew that it almost certainly would be.

“Severa…”

Severa wanted to scream. To cry. Of all the things she had left in this world, only two mattered to her. Her mother’s ring, and Noire. And Noire was flesh and blood and bone, like her. Noire could die like her. She didn’t want Noire to die.

She didn’t want to die.

She wanted to hear Noire say her name, and not with fear or sadness, but with happiness, with love, the way her mother and father had spoken each other’s names. The way things were supposed to be. Not like this.

Gods, not like this.

“I love you, Noire,” she said, hoping that the other girl could _feel_ how much she meant it. “Now let’s go. The others should be back at camp now.”

Noire nodded and started running alongside her.

Severa could only hope that they’d reach the others in time.

 

Under the dead sun, Severa felt cold.

 

***

 

The Risen had already made it to camp, and all that Severa could see was red. The falchion shone in the dim light—not that the sun would have bothered to gaze upon such a pitiful display—but even tireless Lucina’s energy was failing. They were not fit to fight anymore, none of them were, but they had to try.

A laugh cut through the sounds of silver and steel, and Severa smirked. At least Noire was enjoying this. She pulled her sword from its scabbard and stabbed a Risen through its head for daring to get too close to her archer, then pivoted on her heel to dodge an incoming short axe. There were so many Risen. Too many.

She was going to die.

They all were.

She spotted Cynthia and Nah sharing a final moment from within the ruins, and her heart broke for them just a little.

“Noire!” she called, hoping that she would not break the archer’s concentration. Noire downed a rival archer before turning sharply in her direction, and Severa almost knocked her over as she leaned in for a kiss. This would be their last, and they both tasted of sweat and blood and dust.

“Severa.”

Severa smiled at her love—no need for her to wear a sour face in Noire’s last memories—and winked, “Say my name.”

Noire laughed even as an arrow lodged itself in her thigh. “ _Severa_.”

 

Severa smiled, looking up into the sky, and then…

 

The world went black and cold.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

There was something wrong with the sunshine.

 

It was too damn early for it to be this bright, but there it was, in Severa’s eyes, shining like nobody’s business. She rolled over, nestling into Noire’s back. Much better.

“Severa,” Noire’s groggy voice said, “Severa, is it time to wake up?”

“No, the stupid sunshine’s too damn bright is all, gawds,” she said, throwing the blanket up over her head.

Noire giggled, turning over and ducking under the blanket so that she could look Severa in her—unwillingly open—eyes. “That means it’s time to wake up. Come on. Lucina will be waiting.”

“Well she can wait a little longer, can’t she? You’d _think_ that with Robin being back and all, that she’d have other things to do than make us go over to the palace right at the start of the morning.”

“It’s well past dawn, Severa.”

Severa snuggled her face as far into the mattress as she dared.

“Severa, wake up.”

She groaned and sighed out an exasperated, “Gawds, _no_.”

“Severa, love, _please_ wake up.”

That did it. She sat up. “Fine. But only because you sound cute.”

Noire giggled, pressing into Severa’s back as she kissed her cheek. “Thank you. Now let’s go get ready.”

Severa groaned, though she did not lie back down, and watched with poorly concealed pleasure as Noire stood, stretching. She could stare at her love all day—not that she’d admit that aloud—and honestly, she’d _much_ rather do that than have to go to another meeting. Wait, no, today was Monday, so scratch that. It was going to be _two_ meetings.

“Can’t we just stay here?”

“No…but if you behave at the first meeting I’ll make an excuse for us to leave the second one halfway through, okay?”

Severa sighed. Ever since they’d won their future, Noire had somehow become a lot better at reasoning with her. And winning their arguments. And Severa wasn’t sure if she liked it. Because really, she didn’t want to have to go to meetings. She’d almost _died_ , for Naga’s sake. They all had.

If it hadn’t been for Naga’s portal, they all _would have_ died.

Still…well, Severa couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy being alive. Not when it meant being with her mother and father—sort of—and, most importantly, being with Noire. “Okay, fine, I’ll behave,” she said, effecting a pout. “But on two conditions.”

Noire, who’d already managed to wriggle into her leggings, laughed again—music to Severa’s ears. “Okay, and what are those?”

“First, give me a kiss,” Severa said, and Noire obliged. She tasted of sleep and sweetness and Noire.

“What’s second, Severa?”

“Say my name.”

“ _Severa_ ,” Noire whispered, smiling as she spoke. Severa turned to the window with a smile.

 

The sunshine felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the END of Femslash February. Now, I need a day to just...not do anything. And then it's back to your regularly scheduled updates on all my other fic, YAY.


End file.
